


Royal Arrangement

by Goatmom Toriel (MissTK)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, From Childhood to Adulthood, Original Character(s), They are so young when this takes place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTK/pseuds/Goatmom%20Toriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the headcanon of an arranged marriage. Follow a young Toriel and Asgore as they prepare to rule the kingdom as King and Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The surface was a beautiful place with human and monsters living peacefully side-by-side. In the kingdom where the king and queen of monsters reigned, the patter of small feet could be heard throughout the castle.

“Mommy! Daddy!” A young goat child ran to the throne room, wearing a dark purple and white striped shirt under a small purple cape and stopped in front of the two adults sitting in their thrones.

“What is it, Asgore dear?” his mother asked with a soft smile as Asgore smiled back.

“The royal doctors are here and they have someone with them.” The queen nodded, her golden locks moving slightly.

“Asgore, my child. Time for you to act as a prince would to greet someone important.” He nodded as his mother moved to his the tufts of hair on his head.

“M-Mom, stop. I can do it.”

“I know, but we must look our best now.” Asgore pouted, but nodded as his father looked over at him.

“Your mother is right. You need to look presentable. Please do for once.” Asgore frowned a bit but fixed his cape and went to stand by his mother's throne as two adult goat monsters in lab coats walked in with a tall child following them, wearing a purple tunic over a white sweater with a pair of glasses on her snout.

“Ah. Doctor Octavius. Doctor Titiana. It is nice to see the two of you again,” the king spoke as the two bowed. The child behind them blinked before bowing as well.

“It's good to see you again too, King Anaxagoras,” Octavius spoke, standing back up, “And it is good to see that the prince is growing big and strong.” Asgore smiled at the doctors before looking at the girl behind them. She looked over at him and smiled a bit, waving a bit. Asgore waved back as his father cleared his throat, making Asgore stop.

“Your majesties. My wife and I have came to a decision.” Titiana, being the smaller of the two but still curvy, stepped aside as the child stepped forward, “We accept your proposal of an arranged marriage between the prince and our daughter, Toriel.” Toriel looked up at her parents before stepping closer to the king and queen and bowing. Asgore blinked and looked up to his mother.

“Wait. I'm going to marry her?” His mother smiled at him and nodded.

“Yes, Asgore. This girl will be your Queen one day. What do you think of her?” Asgore looked back at Toriel before walking over to her.

“She's so tall and pretty,” he said with a smile before whispering softly, “By golly is she going to be disappointed...”

“And what do you think of the prince, Toriel?” Titiana asked as Toriel smiled.

“He is so tiny. Are you sure he is the right size to be the prince?” Astraea laughed softly as Asgore looked up to her.

“She reminds me so much of myself when I was that young. I believe we made a good choice, Anaxagoras.” The king nodded and held Astraea's hand with a small smile.

“I think we did, my dear.” Octavius smiled as Toriel turned to hug her father's leg.

“The servants will move your things to your new room, young Toriel. Your first lesson will be this afternoon in the library. Until then, you and Asgore can play.” Astraea said as Toriel nodded and bowed to her again and walked out the throne room. She stopped by the door and looked at Asgore.

“Are you coming or not?” The prince blinked and nodded, running to the door.

“I'm coming. Wait for me!”


	2. Chapter 2

Asgore followed Toriel as she followed a servant to the playroom. She looked around in awe at the castle, haven't been able to see this part of it before.

“The playroom is just up ahead, my Highness. Whenever you do not have lessons to attend, you can play in here,” the servant said, opening the door to a large room filled with toys and games. Toriel's eyes lit up as she ran in to look around at all the items inside.

“Oh wow. You have a lot of books here too.”

“It is not that much,” Asgore said, walking in as well. Toriel went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book to look at it.

“What is this little kid stuff?” Asgore raised an eyebrow at her.

“We are kids. What are you talking about?”

“'The legend of Fluffy Bunny'? I have read medical books more advanced.”

“Why are you reading medical books?” Asgore went to get a board game out, “How about we play one of my favorite games instead?”

“I want to be a doctor like my mom and dad,” she said, looking at the box in his hands, “What game is that?”

“It's a fun matching card game. Oh, but you do know you won't be a doctor if you become a queen, right?”

“Why not?”

“I don't know, but you can't be both.” Toriel frowned and put the book away.

“That is really stupid. I want to be a doctor. I am really good at healing monsters and with fire magic.”

“You are?” Toriel nodded and turned to face Asgore.

“Do you want to see what I can do?” Asgore nodded as Toriel smiled and moved her hands carefully, summoning a small fireball in the palm of her hands.

“Golly, that's neato. What else can you do?” Toriel moved her hands again as the fire began to shift colors, from a warm orange to a cool blue to a vivid purple.

“Wow...”

“Pretty cool, huh? My mom and dad are very proud of me for learning how to do this.”

“Oh. I can do a little magic, but my dad doesn't seem happy with it. He rather see me use my trident.”

“You have a trident? Why?” Asgore blinked.

“Yes. It is the family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation. My father says that it is a king's weapon and magic is for women and servants.” Toriel dismissed the magic, frowning.

“Are you okay, Toriel?” She went back to the bookshelf and looked for a book to read. She grabbed the biggest one and sat in the corner to read, puffing her cheeks out.

“Toriel?”

“...”

“Torie-”

“I am trying to read, prince Asgore. Please stop calling my name.” Asgore frowned and looked at the game in his hands before going to put it away. He grabbed one of his books and sat at the table in the middle of the room, reading it. Maybe this wasn't going to work after all.

 

When the servant got the two for their lessons, Toriel walked out the room first, still not speaking to Asgore. Asgore followed her, his head down and still feeling bad. Did he really say something that bad to her?

“Here is the library. Your instructor, Gerson, is waiting for the two of you,” the servant said before bowing. Toriel nodded and rushed ahead. She soon stopped, amazed by how many books were there. Asgore walked in and went to the table that was prepared for them.

“Woah there, your Highness. We have to go over your history lesson before you can have free time to read,” the turtle said, leading Toriel to the table.

“What history lesson are we going over?” she asked, sitting down at the table.

“Well, first we're going to go over the prince's family linage before starting on the history of the kingdom.”

“But I already know the history of the kingdom,” Toriel said, “All I do when my mom and dad are working is read so I know how our kingdom came to be.”

“Ho ho. I see. You're quite the bright one, aren't you?”

“Yes sir. But I am curious about the royal family.” Gerson chuckled and went to grab a book from the shelf.

“Ah, here we go. You're in for quite a treat, you Highness. You see, the Dreemurr family can be traced back to ancient Greece back when the family was a mix of different animals.” Toriel blinked.

“What?”

“There used to be creatures called chimeras in my family,” Asgore said, “They were known to eat humans.”

“Eat humans? Gross.”

“B-But I don't eat them. I like humans.”

“Does your dad?”

“…Sometimes?” Toriel stuck out her tongue as Gerson laughed a bit.

“Now now. No more talk about that. Like I was saying, the Dreemurr family can be traced from ancient Greece where the first king was crowned centuries ago. That king was the king's father, although his name as been lost with time. Once he passed away from old age, the current king took over and then it'll be your turn, your Highness.”

“And then my son's turn?” Asgore asked as Gerson nodded.

“But what if we have a girl? Could she be the ruler instead?”

“By law, she would have to marry a prince to be called a Queen,” Gerson said as Toriel scrunched up her face a bit.

“Are you saying if I wanted to be Queen, I had to marry Asgore? Why can I not be Queen without him?”

“Because you are not of royalty,” a voice spoke up. Gerson frowned and looked over at the thin hairless cat monster walking over to them.

“Dareios, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with King Iron horns?”

“I came to check on the prince and his future bride since I am going to be serving them both one day.” Dareios walked over to the table, studying Toriel carefully. His golden eyes flickered a bit before he turned to Gerson.

“Gerson, if you would allow me, I would like to take over her lessons as well as offer some more.”

“No deal, Dareios. You just stick with whatever lessons your teaching the prince and keep your claws off of the other one.” While the two were talking, Asgore got out of his chair and left the library. Toriel saw him and quietly followed him.

“It's not like it'll hurt her to learn a Queen's place and duties.”

“Hmph. If the Queen herself listened to you, we'd all be in trouble. Now scat, you pesky cat. I need to finish my less-” When he saw the table empty, he frowned. Dareios just chuckled.

“I guess you were boring the poor things to death.”

“Nope. Just stalling you so they can leave,” Gerson said with a smile, “No need to subject them to your nasty attitude.” Dareios growled and left the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Toriel followed Asgore as he quickly walked down the hall. He stopped, seeing his mother leaving the throne room.

“Mother, want to go to my garden with me?” Asgore asked as she smiled.

“Of course, my son. Does Toriel want to come with us?” He blinked and looked behind him.

“Do you want to come with us?” Toriel tilted her head a bit.

“To the royal garden?”

“No, to my secret one. But you have to promise not to tell anyone where it is.”

“And why not?” Astraea smiled at Toriel.

“The king does not like Asgore having one.” Toriel frowned.

“Why not? I bet it looks really pretty.” The Queen nodded.

“It is quite beautiful. Asgore has done a wonderful job on it, however the king feels that as the prince, he should not like gardening.” Asgore looked down a bit before being hugged by his mother, who kissed his cheek. “But I love his garden. There are so many exotic flowers growing there in a rainbow of colors.” Asgore hid his face in his ears as Toriel smiled.

“Okay, I will go too.” Astraea nodded and held their hands before leading them to the garden.

 

The garden was more beautiful than Toriel had originally thought. Flowers in all shapes and colors were in full bloom, their perfume floating in the air around them. Asgore smiled and quickly walked over to some of the flowers to check on them as Astraea sat on a bench nearby. Toriel sat next to her and smiled, watching the prince walk around the garden, gathering flowers.

“So this garden is Asgore's?” Toriel asked, “It is very pretty.”

“I know and I am so proud of him for taking care of it the way he has, even though I tell his father this is my garden.”

“Why does he hate Asgore having a garden? It is not like it will turn him into a woman.”

“I am afraid that is what he thinks will happen. He wants Asgore to be tough, but I say to let him enjoy his youth the way he wants.” Toriel nodded as Asgore walked over with an armful of flowers and a big smile on his face.

“Here are the ones in full bloom, mother. Why did you want me to pick them again?” She smiled and laid them on the bench between herself and Toriel.

“I am going to show you and Toriel how to make flower crowns like I used to make as a child.” Asgore watched carefully as she took two flowers and started to create the crown. His eyes lit up as Toriel watched as well.

“I would make so many of these as a child and hand them out to every monster I saw,” she spoke softly, “They loved them and I would often enchant them so they would forever stay in bloom.” She held up the completed crown and set it on Asgore's head, smiling. He blinked and smiled.

“I want to make one for you, mother.”

“Okay, my son. Let me see you make one.” He nodded and carefully started to put the flowers together. Toriel smiled and started to make a crown of her own. Astraea smiled, watching the two.

“I did it!” Asgore said, holding up his crown as a flower fell from it, “Well, I almost did it.” Toriel smiled and held up hers.

“Yours look better than mine, prince Asgore.” Asgore looked and shook his head, taking the one off his head and giving it to Toriel. She blinked as she set hers on his head, seeing it slide over one of his eyes. She giggled a bit as Asgore fixed his before getting on the bench to put it on his mother's head. Astraea smiled and hugged him.

“Thank you, my son. I love it.”

“You're welcome, mother. And I even used your favorite flowers as well.” He knew how she love carnations, especially the white and pink ones so he made sure to pick a lot of them. Astraea smiled more and kissed his cheek before sensing something.

“Asgore, give me your crown, quickly.” He blinked and took it off, handing it to her before the flowers caught fire. He bleated and dropped the crown before feeling an intense heat coming towards them. Toriel blinked and took hers off as well before seeing Anaxagoras walking over to them. Astraea stood up and hid the children behind her.

“What are you teaching the boy this time?” he growled, “And I thought I got rid of his garden.”

“T-This is my garden, my love. Remember I asked you for it.” The nearby flower bush burst into flames, making Asgore gasp.

“Not the anemones!” he yelled before covering his mouth. His father glared before summoning his own trident. The rest of the garden began to burn as Anaxagoras tore up the roots and ground, making the garden in ruins. Asgore hid his face in his mother's robes as Toriel glared.

“Don't you dare cry over this, Asgore. I'm doing this for your own good. I had a son, not a daughter, but maybe having Toriel here will help straighten you out.” Toriel blinked.

“What can I do to help him?” she asked as he looked at her.

“You're going to remind him what it means to be a man while learning your own place. First and foremost, don't speak unless you're spoken to. Understand?”

“…That seems really stupid. How can I make friends and be nice if I cannot speak unless someone speaks to me first?”

“You're not suppose to, you little cow. Now the both of you get back to your tutor this instant.” Toriel frowned before Asgore grabbed her hand and ran back inside with her. Astraea watched them before looking back at her husband.

“Was it necessary to burn his garden in front of him?” she asked, “He is just a child. Let him have the things that make him hap-” Anaxagoras stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

“I will not have you corrupt our son. No gardens. No tea parties. No more crying like an infant. He is our heir and I'll be damned if he grows up soft like you. Understand?” Astraea swallowed and nodded as the flames died down around them. He let her wrist go and turned, leaving the now charred garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay with this. I still love this fanfic and depression has just been kicking my ass lately. But I'm filled with determination (and ramen).

**Author's Note:**

> The 'arranged marriage' headcanon came from an amazing RPer I know and me. You can follow him here: irageso.tumblr.com  
> And if you want to follow me, my url is: toriel-the-exqueen.tumblr.com
> 
> As for the names of the parents, Asgore's linage comes from Greece (ancient Greece) while Toriel's linage comes from Rome (ancient Rome).


End file.
